We're the same, But different
by Kathayley37
Summary: Samantha and Ice King Finn both have something hidden, their pasts. While Samantha lost her family because of Ice King Finn's Foolish actions. But Ice King Finn lost his because of Insanity and Fear. What do they share?


**This is something I came up with. This is set after TOFO but before the second one. Enjoy~!**

* * *

She softly played piano. Hitting the soft notes on a tone with such beauty and perfection. The word leaved her mouth in harmony singing.

I need you _more_ than _before_

I wish you _here_. I hate being _alone_.

I want you next to _me_. I need you to _be_ here.

I wait but you never _come_. I want you to be _home_.

With me...

A loud knock on the door Brought here outta her singing trance of perfect track. She groaned then her black ears flicked in an annoying manner. "Come in!" She growled.

The door opened. He was there. She turned and gasped.

"Samantha..." He said

"What is it Finn?" She asked.

"I hear you were here before Ooo. I'm clueless about my past" he explained

"Yes I was, but the only thing I can remember is my personalities." God. Why now? He was clueless like her. Two misunderstood souls, forgotten pasts, terrible and twisted life's. Never normal.

"What?" Ice King Finn asked. Personalities? She did act like a donked up kind of girl. But never had he heard about Personalities.

"I have multiple personality disorder." Samantha said confusing Ice King Finn more than before.

"I've never heard of it" he spoke.

"Well it's were I have people living in my head" she explained "they come out whenever" she waved her hand around.

"That's creepy"

"Said the guy that tried to kill me because I wouldn't agree to him" she was referring to him.

He rubbed the back of his head.

Samantha grabbed her necklace. It was A silver heart glimmering in the suns light which came thought the opened windows. "Mom..." She said below her Breath.

"Anyway I've been-" Ice King Finn started but Samantha wasn't got lost in her memories...

* * *

"HAHAHAHHAHA!" She roared laughing in pride.

"You stop hurting my mother!" Samantha said

"No!" The personality known as Zelda said.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

"You're not strong raccoon"

"What?" Samantha asked confused. She was human. But little did she know... She has been turned into something dangerous. "Freak" Zelda said mocking her. "YOURE A FREAK!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Samantha snarled

* * *

"Samantha?" Ice King Finn tapped her irrupting her thought about her past.

She shook her head and came back to reality "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I had a dream last night. I saw myself. I think. Younger. I had blonde hair and normal skin. I saw a woman with a crying baby and a bald man"

Samantha sighed "I too had dreams like these. Their flashbacks."

"What?"

"We both should get along. I remember in a memory I did see the blonde woman with a baby. She was crying. She was screaming out names. Mostly cursing at herself..."

* * *

The skies lit up with toxic horror and shrilling screams for those who were lost during the sudden fear attack. The grass and trees died from the non-breathable air.

Samantha's eyes darted about in sadness. Tears strained her face making her eyes turn bloodshot and red. Her black ears flopped down sadly. The wounds that bleed onto her ripped and dirty clothes which turned them crimson red. Her mother had flee from her in pure fear. Her siblings were both at the bottom of a nuclear waste hole with that toxic stuff that would have killed them by now.

"ITS MY FAULT!" A woman screamed.

Samantha eyes darted upwards to see someone in the dissent.

"NO ITS MY FAULT!" The woman screamed again.

Samantha got up and ran. She made out the figures. A blonde woman who she didn't know and a bald man. The woman was holding a baby.

The blonde woman cried "it's my fault. He's gone. Finn carries guilt. I should have helped him better. Then maybe he would be alone. He must be scared. And it's my fault"

"No it's not" the Man said

"Martin. I should have known better, since losing his arm he has never been the same." The blonde woman said. "He doesn't have friends"

"Now. Now. What about the Lorrisons? Or the Willers?" He asked

"You and I know that they are people who work hard but I don't think Samantha Lorrison or Robert Willer are friends with Finn. In fact they fight each other." The blonde woman said

Samantha narrowed her eyes. What did they mean? She thought. Wait- her name was Samantha. Did they mean her?!

"I think we should go back and look for him"

"That's not a good idea" the Man said

"Why?"

"There are all these weird creatures around. In fact there's one right there" he pointed at Samantha. He had just noticed her.

Samantha Shook angrily. How dare he? WHY DARE HE?! She felt her teeth sharpen. "HEY! YOU THINK IM WEIRD?! FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!" She roared.

* * *

"Then they ran in fear. I didn't know where they went" Samantha finished her tale. Physically crying tears of loss and pain because of her mother. She was long gone and forgotten. Her name. Janet. She was kind. She missed her.

"I'm sorry I asked" Ice King Finn said feeling guilty. He had heavy guilt from what he asked. Her emotions were unstable with sadness and depression.

"That's okay." She said managing a little smile. "Finn there's connections to all this. Usbecoming this." She looked at his body. White hair, ruined clothes, blue skin. That spelt weird and madly insane. But her on the other hand. Fur, long flowing hair, black pointed ears. She was naturally a freak. But in Ooo there's no such word as freak, so they were both classified as normal creatures. "Us meeting and fighting. Being simpler" She finished.

"Yea." He agreed strongly. Things happened here and there. Crazy, madness. Glob. A month ago. That's just bullshit. How could this happen?

"They did mention your name several times." Samantha said

"You don't think?" He asked

"Their your parents? Hm possibly." She finished his question.

"Well maybe I can figure out my past" Ice King Finn said

Samantha grabbed his left arm. "We will figure this out. And went Katrine wakes up. You can tell her how you can feel" Ice King Finn felt his heart flutter in happiness. Katrine. The one he loves. She told him her feelings. She was out. But she would wake soon and he could tell her how he feels. Samantha smiled at him, she knew how he felt. Love. It washes over you suddenly and consumes your body with a warm feeling. She has love. A boyfriend. A were-wolf called Robert. He was friendly and her perfect match. They were different. But belonged together.

Samantha thought for a minute. It was quiet for a whole minute. Then something in her mind popped up. "hey Finn. I've got a few favours to do for my friend Anastasia. And I need a hand. You wanna help?" She asked

"Sure" he said.

She opened the wooden door then walked out into the bright afternoon hot sun. Ice King Finn followed her quietly chatting to her about many things.

_You ain't so bad. _

_You're kinda Radical actually as a friend_

_We come from the same time frame, the same place, have simpler stories. _

_I wonder if were meant to be friends? _

_We can try and try hard. _

_For the sake of our loved friend._

_We can. And we will do. _

* * *

**Okay done! Phew! That took sometime to write the rhymes and the song. I came up with it. Samantha sings based on her feelings. The last part is what they think of each other.**


End file.
